ALICE'S NIGHTMARE BEGINS
by 39medalla
Summary: En este fic, Alice se enfrentara a un nuevo villano que no solo amenaza con destruir el país de las maravillas si no también a el mundo real. Podrá Alice vencer a este enemigo, o estaves la muerte la encontrara a ella, averígüenlo.
1. CAPITULO 1: LA LOCURA VUELVE

CAPITULO 1: LA LOCURA VUELVE.

Alice se encontraba caminando por el país de las maravillas, en realidad caminando sin rumbo, con el atardecer a sus espaldas, la noche se acercaba pero ella parecía no querer parar de caminar, hasta que una voz la detuvo:

Cheshire: Alice no crees que deberías descansar.

Alice: pero todavía no me siento cansada.

Cheshire desapareció con sus poderes, empujando a Alice contra el suave pasto, asiendo que se lastimara su espalda.

Cheshire: tus reflejos me dicen lo contrario.

Alice: eso me dolió gato tonto.

Cheshire: vamos Alice, llevas caminando cuatro días sin parar, y apenas duermes y comes, por favor descansa un rato.

Alice: si tanto insistes, descansare aquí por esta noche.

Alice se acomodo bajo un árbol, hasta que sintió algo suave y caliente debajo de su cabeza.

Alice: ¡qué haces Cheshire! (le dijo Alice con un tono de furia en su voz).

Cheshire: bueno necesitas descansar, así que pensé, que deberías tener una buena almohada y que mejor almohada que yo.

Alice: bueno, si tu lo dices (con un cierto tono carmesí en sus mejillas)

Alice, poco a poco se acomodo sobre Cheshire, acurrucándose sobre su tibio pelaje, podía sentir su esquelético cuerpo, y oír su corazón latir, era una sensación tan agradable, tan reconfortante, tan tranquilizante que le asía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Cheshire se comenzó a acurrucar, alrededor de Alice al sentir como ella se acurrucaba cada vez más y más en su pelaje.

Durante la noche, un estruendo comenzó a sonar, que cada vez se asía más y más fuerte, Alice y Cheshire se despertaron por el estruendo, y quedaron impactados al ver que a lo lejos, un gran árbol petrificado comenzó a alzarse, y de entre las ramas un rayo de luz negro, se alzo al cielo causando que una puerta se abriera.

Alice: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?

Cheshire: ¡hay que irnos de aquí, rápido!

Cheshire agarro el vestido de Alice, y comenzaron a correr por el valle de lágrimas, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron los dos, sin ningún rumbo fijo, o por lo menos, eso pensó Alice.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad corriendo, llegaron hasta una vieja casa abandonada, Alice no le importo exactamente asía donde fueron, solo le importo por fin parar de correr, ambos entraron a la casa, y Alice comenzó a desvestirse ya que su ropa estaba cubierta de sudor.

Alice: ¿de… que… demonios… escapábamos?

Cheshire: de… Darkness.

Alice: ¿de quién…?

Cheshire: Darkness, un antiguo enemigo del país de las maravillas. (Cuando por fin recupero su aliento)

Alice: espera, ¡entonces el país de las maravillas está en peligro otra vez!

Cheshire: hablaremos mañana, por ahora procura dormir un poco.

Alice: ¡¿y por qué, tengo que hirme a dormir, no vez que hay un nuevo problema?

Cheshire: porque no es momento de….

Pero Cheshire no pudo continuar, ya que Alice lo distrajo, aun con ese pequeño traje blanco, que constaba de un blanco corsé, y su ropa interior, esto provocó la imaginación de Cheshire, pero provoca más aun sus emociones, jamás la avía visto como una mujer, si no como una niña, nunca la miro con deseo, solo con amor, y mucho menos pensó él en probar sus labios, pero ahora si quería pensar y hacer todo eso y más.

Alice noto una mirada perdida en Cheshire, una mirada que muy poca beses avía tenido la oportunidad de ver, pero se pregunta que miraba con tanta pasión.

Alice: ¿Cheshire, que miras?

Alice poco después, se dio cuenta de que la miraba a ella, y unos segundos después se dio cuenta, de la ropa tan atrevida que llevaba puesta:

Alice: ¡Cheshire, eres un pervertido! (Le grito, Alice lo más fuerte que pudo, asiendo despertar a Cheshire de su transe)

Cheshire: ¡lo siento Alice, discúlpame no era mi intensión!

Pero Cheshire no pudo continuar, ya que una fuerte cachetada llego a su mejilla, y después usando sus poderes desapareció, para estar fuera de la habitación y evitar que varias cosas lo golpearan, entre ellas que la vorpal blade, terminara en su cabeza. Después de un rato, y cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron, y que Alice volviera a ponerse su vestido, le pregunto a Cheshire:

Alice: ¿Y esta casa de quién es?

Cheshire: es mía, bueno exactamente de mi familia.

Alice: ¿no me imagine que estuvieras casado?

Cheshire: no, entendiste mal, la casa era de mis padres.

Alice: ¿y en donde se encuentran ahora?

Cheshire: ellos murieron.

Alice sintió una presión en el pecho al oír eso, la familia de Cheshire avía muerto.

Alice: lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

Cheshire: descuida, no me molesta hablar de eso, me imagino que te gustaría tomar un baño.

Alice: me vendría de maravilla.

Cheshire: ven, sígueme.

Alice camino admirando la casa de Cheshire, gran parte de esta era una gran biblioteca, lo cual explicaba porque Cheshire era considerado, la segunda creatura mas inteligente del país de las maravillas, los dos caminaron un rato mas hasta que se detuvieron en una habitación.

Cheshire: adelante, esta es la única habitación con baño propio, así que podrás cambiarte tranquilamente.

Alice: ¿y qué paso con el baño principal?

Cheshire: se destruyo, durante el ataque del juguetero.

Alice lo miro con desconfianza por un rato, y entro en la habitación, se desvistió, entro al baño, pensó que no habría agua en la tubería, pero se equivoco, y mejor aun caliente, una vez que retiro el sudor de su cuerpo, se envolvió en una toalla, y salió del baño, miro.

Alice: ¨ahora que me pongo¨, pensó Alice, hasta que oyó la voz de Cheshire.

Cheshire: dentro del closet hay un poco de ropa, creo que encontraras algo que te quede. Alice pensó, para qué demonios Cheshire tiene ropa de mujer, en su closet, lo abrió y encontró diez vestidos diferentes, tomo un gris y se lo probo, es perfecto, pensó ella.

Cheshire: ¿Alice, puedo entrar?

Alice: adelante pasa.

Cheshire: veo que elegiste el vestido gris, te queda perrrrrfecto.

Alice: ¿dime, porque tienes tantos vestidos en tu habitación?

Cheshire: esta no es mi habitación, es la de mi hermana mayor.

Alice, decidió cambiar de tema, ya que sentía que se incomodaba con respecto al tema.

Cheshire: bueno, puedes dormir aquí, será mas cómodo, que el bosque.

Alice: bueno, pero me hace falta una almohada… (Con un cierto tono carmín en sus mejillas)

Cheshire: bueno, mi habitación está un poco desarreglada.

Cheshire se acomodo en la cama, para que después, Alice se acomodara sobre su pelaje, y dejarse caer en un profundo sueño.

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: Este es mi nuevo fanfic, el primer capítulo lleva el mismo nombre del juego, en donde relatare la nueva aventura de Alice contra Darkness, un nuevo enemigo que será en verdad la peor pesadilla de nuestra protagonista, abra dolor, muerte, despedidas, amistad, y sobre todas las cosas amor, Alice necesitara de toda su fuerza, valor y coraje para poder enfrentarse a este enemigo.


	2. CAPITULO 2: ¿A QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS?

CAPITULO 2: ¿A QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS?

A la mañana siguiente, Alice sintió estar muy cómoda, sintió una ligera respiración, y poco después sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Alice se despertó a este último acto, y se volteo para ver a Cheshire, pero en cambio, miro a un joven de entre 18 o 20 años, con varios tatuajes en su cuerpo, dos orejas en punta con forma de gato, un arete de oro en la oreja derecha, su cuerpo aunque delgado, muy delgado, tenía músculos.

Pero por la mente de Alice, pasaba otro pensamiento, un grito muy fuerte se oyó proveniente de aquella habitación, y también el sonido de una fuerte bofetada se oyó provenir de aquella habitación.

Alice: lamento la bofetada, Cheshire.

Cheshire: no importa, creo que se me olvido mencionarte de mi verdadera forma, bueno te gustaría desayunar algo.

Alice: claro que sí.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, la cocina comenzó a sonar como si hubiera cuatro o cinco mujeres preparando el desayuno, y unos momentos después, varios platos volaron asía la mesa, con tostadas francesas, fruta, te, y varias cosas más para el desayuno.

Cheshire: adelante sírvete. (Él en cambio, solo se sirvió una taza de té)

Alice: ¿solo eso, planeas desayunar?

Cheshire: descuida, no tengo mucha hambre de todos modos.

Alice: "eso explica porque siempre estas tan delgado"

Cheshire: bueno, te contare lo que se de aquel árbol, que vimos ayer en la noche.

Alice: de acuerdo.

Cheshire volvió a mover su mano, y un libro muy viejo voló asía su mano, y comenzó a buscar entre las hojas algo, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Cheshire: aquí esta, Darkness que simboliza la maldad, quien lleva la guerra, y quien camina entre los muertos, sin importar nada ni nadie, el es la verdadera reencarnación del mal, el es Darkness el hijo de la noche. CHESI CLERRAN.

Alice: ¿eso no nos dice nada?

Cheshire: bueno creo que tienes razón, la oruga tal vez sepa algo.

Alice: ¿por cierto, quien es la mujer que mencionaste al final de la oración?

Cheshire: ella es mi hermana.

Alice dejo de hablar y cuando termino de desayunar, y limpiar los platos, viajaron así el lejano oriente, a ver a la Oruga.

Oruga: veo que ya llegaron, no habrá necesidad de decirles que ocurre verdad.

Cheshire: no del todo, pero necesitamos que le expliques a Alice, el origen de Darkness

Alice: ¿bueno, lo único que sé, es que este tal Darkness, es un monstruo?

Oruga: te equivocas, cabeza hueca, el es tan humano como tú.

Alice: ¿otra persona?

Oruga: hace muchos siglos atrás, avía un portal que le permitía a las personas entrar a este mundo, una noche entro un joven, encadenado de manos y pies, esbozaba una malévola sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, cicatrices y tatuajes que simbolizaban el mal.

Para desgracia nuestra, el encontró algo muy malo la llave de muchas pesadillas, encontró la AUNTAN, una filosa arma que por desgracia fue utilizada para causar guerra en este mundo, y en el real también, la auntan le permitió abrir una puerta asía el mundo real, desatando una brutal guerra entre los dos mundos.

Alice: ¿quieres decir, que el país de las maravillas es real?

Oruga: tan real como tú y yo, pero ahora este mundo peligra, el juguetero causo tanta destrucción, que despertó a Darkness, y sus intensiones no han cambiado, ahora los dos mundos están en peligro nuevamente, y la responsabilidad de salvarlos recae sobre ti, una vez más.

Alice: ¡¿espera, quieres decir, que si este mundo es destruido, el real también?

Oruga: así es pequeña Alice, los dos mundos están conectados el uno con el otro, si uno de los dos es destruido el otro igual.

Alice: espera un momento, ¿si Darkness ya avía atacado al país de las maravillas una vez, quien lo detuvo?

Oruga: fue una jovencita llamada, CHESI CLERRAN, la hermana mayor de Cheshire, quien dio su vida para proteger a este y el otro mundo, de la destrucción.

Alice: entonces la hermana de Cheshire, sacrifico su vida para proteger los dos mundos de su fin.

Oruga: eso mismo acabo de decir, cabeza hueca, cuando ella murió, su fuerza, valor, coraje, justicia y su amor, reencarno en ti. Muy pronto todo esos atributos se verán a prueba, cuando la guerra comience, y la batalla empiece todo eso y más se pondrá a prueba.

Alice: ¿tan fuerte es Darkness?

Oruga: aun mas…

Peros sus palabras se detuvieron, al oír un estruendo, que comenzó a derrumbar el templo de la Oruga, y cuando salieron a ver a fuera que sucedía, se sorprendieron, al ver todo el lejano oriente siendo destruido, por un grupo de caballeros negros, con catapultas arrojando bolas de fuego asía el monasterio, y el mar siendo remplazado con sangre, y una bestia encadenada atacando halos pobres habitantes de las aldeas, los cuales suplicaban piedad por sus vidas, y simplemente morían de forma más brutal.

Alice: ¡hay que ayudarlos!

Oruga: no se puede, tenemos que irnos de aquí y rápido.

Alice: no podemos dejarlos aquí.

Oruga: no estás lista para enfrentarte a ellos, ¡hay que irnos de aquí! (le grito la oruga, con dos pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos)

Alice noto el dolor que sentía la Oruga, al tomar tan difícil decisión. La Oruga extendió sus alas, y con un fuerte aleteo se alejaron rápidamente, del lejano oriente.

Alice: "con que de esto es capaz Darkness, ahora yo cargo con la responsabilidad de proteger a dos mundos, ahora sé que esta guerra, será lo más difícil que tenga que enfrentarme en mi vida, pero porque, siento miedo, siento miedo de pelear contra el."

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: Bueno, al final de cada capítulo explicare algunas cosas, sobre esta historia que si son de mi propia creación:

AUNTAN: Es como la guadaña del ejecutor, solo que esta cuenta con poderes y habilidades especiales, que se contaran más adelante en la historia.

Si un dialogo, aparece entre comillas es un pensamiento, si está entre paréntesis, se explica algún rasgo físico que el personaje agá durante su dialogo.


	3. CAPITULO 3: NUEVOS JUGUETES

CAPITULO 3: NUEVOS JUGUETES.

Avían pasado ya 3 días, desde la destrucción del lejano oriente, y una reunión se convoco en el reinado del sombrerero, llamando a todas las creaturas del país de las maravillas, ha e sección de la reina roja que se negó a ir.

En la sala de té, se encontraba Alice, Cheshire, la oruga, el sombrerero, el carpintero, la duquesa, el conejo blanco, la liebre de marzo y el lirón, que ya avían perdonado al sombrerero, pero aun eran mitad maquina, incluso volvieron amigos de Alice que no avía visto en mucho tiempo, como al grifo y el almirante.

Oruga: ¿me imagino que todos están enterados, de lo que situación que sufre el país de las maravillas actualmente, cierto?

Todos respondieron con un rotundo sí.

Almirante: ¿ahora es más fuerte que antes, como lo detendremos?

Grifo: recuerda que ya fue derrotado una vez, así que puede ser vencido nueva mente.

Sombrerero: nosotros no podemos derrotarlo, solo tú puedes Alice.

Alice, los miro con preocupación, tenían tanta confianza en ella, pero ninguno tuvo la molestia de preguntarle si tenía miedo.

Cheshire: ¿dinos Alice, te preocupa algo?

Alice: "Cheshire, siempre sabes que preguntar en el momento indicado", tengo miedo, que tal si fallo y no puedo vencer a esta creatura… que tal si por mi culpa, el país de las maravillas es destruido… yo no… no…

De repente Alice salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a todos sorprendido.

Sombrerero: debe ser mucha presión, para ella.

Grifo: olvidamos que ella ha sufrido bastante, en estos años, y ahora una nueva guerra la ha encontrado.

Cheshire: descuiden, ella es muy fuerte, iré a hablar con ella para calmarla.

Oruga: de acuerdo.

Alice se encontraba, sentada en una tetera gigante, viendo el paisaje que ofrecía el dominio del sombrerero, hasta que una voz la distrajo.

Cheshire: ¿estás bien, Alice?

Alice: si, solamente tengo miedo.

Cheshire: ¿le temes a Darkness o a lo que pueda suceder si pierdes ante él?

Alice: le temo más, a que por mi culpa, ustedes mueran.

Cheshire: por nosotros no debes preocuparte, ya que al morir uno vive en los recuerdos de las personas que nos aman, y sabemos que tú siempre nos recordaras, por eso confiamos mucho en ti.

Alice: ¿de verdad, Cheshire?

Cheshire: eso es cierto, Alice.

Alice se arrojo desde la tetera, para caer sobre Cheshire, dándole un fuerte abrazo, tirándolo al piso. Los dos estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Alice se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, y rápidamente se levanto sonrojada como un tomate.

Alice: lo… lo siento mucho… Cheshire…

Cheshire: descuida.

Alice, solo lo miro y noto una sonrisa proveniente de él, sintió una ligera presión en el pecho, algo que solo sentía cuando dormía con él en su forma gatuna, y se hiso más fuerte, cuando despertó en sus brazos.

Cheshire: ¿Alice, está todo bien?

Alice: si, todo está bien.

Cheshire: pero, creo que tengo una forma de ayudarte.

Alice: como.

Cheshire: sígueme.

Los dos volvieron al valle de lágrimas, y se dirigieron así la casa de Cheshire. Una vez adentro caminaron asía la planta alta:

Alice: ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?

Cheshire: ¿a mi habitación?

Alice: "a su habitación, que planeara este ga…"

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, al darse cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente, de una puerta que decía, Habitación de Cheshire, Alice la empujo la puerta, ya que Cheshire avía desaparecido de su lado, al entrar a la habitación de Cheshire, quedo con la boca abierta al ver, que esto ya no era una habitación, parecía más bien el cuarto de un herrero. Ya que avían, martillos, un yunque, un horno de carbón, varias espadas, cuchillos, y muchas armas y objetos más.

Alice: ¿pero qué demonios, asías en tu habitación?

Cheshire: bueno, mi papa era herrero, y me enseño todo lo que sabía.

Alice: así que tú hiciste todas estas armas.

Cheshire: solo algunas, la gran parte, las hiso mi hermana o mi papa, a mi me gustaban mas los libros.

Alice: así que tú eras el aburrido de la familia.

Cheshire: bueno, esa era una de las razones por las cuales, me fugue de la casa.

Alice: ¿te fugaste, de tu hogar?

Cheshire: si, no me llevaba muy bien con mi padre, ni con mi hermana y me fugue.

Alice: lamento, haberte preguntado.

Cheshire: no importa, yo fui quien saco el tema de conversación, mejor te doy mi regalo antes de distraernos más.

Alice miraba a Cheshire, que comenzó a revisar entre varias cosas, hasta que saco un cofre de madera, y de ese cofre saco, una espada larga.

Alice: increíble, tú la hiciste.

Cheshire: no, la hiso mi padre, y se la dio a mi hermana, ella la llamo la Clayton Vorpal.

Alice: lleva el nombre de la Vorpal Blade.

Cheshire: la Vorpal Blade la hice yo para ella, pero a mi hermana le gusto más la Clayton, que hiso mi padre, para compensármelo me dejo ponerle nombre, y le puse la Clayton Vorpal.

Alice: ya veo, con que de la Clayton Vorpal, desciende la Vorpal Blade

Cheshire: Si, ojala te sirva mucho, como le sirvió a mi hermana.

Alice: no puedo aceptarla, era de tu hermana.

Cheshire: créeme, ella también hubiese querido dártela.

Con mucha pena, Alice tomo su nuevo juguete y la empuño asiendo un movimiento que dejaba una estela azul, y un sonido que cortaba el viento, este era el filo de la CLAYTON VORPAL.

Cheshire: bueno será mejor que volvamos.

Alice: si, Cheshire muchas gracias, ahora me siento un poco más segura.

Cheshire: de nada.

Los dos salieron de la casa para encontrarse, a todos los amigos de Alice, reunidos afuera con varias cajas de regalo.

Alice: ¿Qué pasa, de quien es la fiesta?

Grifo: no es el cumpleaños de nadie, sino la forma en que te ayudaremos a pelear.

Alice: ¿a qué te refieres?

Sombrerero: como Cheshire, que te dio la Clayton vorpal, nosotros te daremos una nueva arma, para poder defenderte y sentir que no estás sola en la batalla.

La oruga le regalo, Una Pipa de dragón, el Sombrerero le dio una caja musical:

Sombrerero: Alice, esta arma, solo puedes usarlo una vez, entendido.

Alice: entendido.

Sombrerero: úsala en un momento de suma importancia.

El carpintero le dio un yo-yo diabólico, la duquesa le obsequio el collar egoísta, el conejo blanco le dio un reloj roto, la liebre de marzo y el lirón le dieron una barita eléctrica, el grifo le obsequio un rifle de cacería, y el almirante le dio un lanza arpones.

Alice les dio las gracias a todos, por los obsequios y volvieron al reinado del sombrerero, pero no descansarían por mucho, ya que desde la oscuridad los seguían muy de cerca.

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: La pregunta que Cheshire le hace a Alice, ¿Alice, está todo bien?, es la misma del tráiler falso. (En wikipedía podrán hallar la oración, en Alice madness retunrs).

La Clayton Vorpal: arma de origen escocés, que es una espada larga de doble filo, en mi fanfic la Clayton es la hermana mayor, de la vorpal blade.

La Pipa de dragón: en vez de aspirar, Alice sopla y tira fuego, al estilo de un lanzallamas.

La Caja musical: una especie de súper bomba.

El yo-yo diabólico: un yo-yo, que se asemeja a una bola con cadena, que Alice usara al puro estilo, del látigo de indiana jones.

Collar egoísta: le permitirá a Alice, distraer a los enemigos e incluso que se pelearan por él.

Reloj roto: a diferencia que el del American McGee's Alice, que le permite a Alice, detener el tiempo, este destruye el tiempo de las cosas u objetos, pero no de las personas.

Barita eléctrica: a diferencia del American McGee's Alice, lanza una descarga paralizante.

Rifle de cacería: una especie de escopeta que solo usa dos disparos.

Lanza arpones: arma de bioshock 2, el cual le permite a Alice lanzar 3 tipos de munición; normal con cuerda con carga explosiva.


	4. CAPITULO 4: EN UN PELIGRO LETAL

CAPITULO 4: EN UN PELIGRO LETAL.

Ya era de noche, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando, a e sección de Alice, que se encontraba en su balcón contemplando nuevamente, el paisaje. Por un momento cerro sus ojos, y recordó a su familia.

Recordó las mañanas en que le daba los buenos días a su madre y padre, recordó las tardes cuando jugaba con Lizzie, y las noches cuando su mama, se tomaba el tiempo de leerle un cuento. Cuanto extrañaba esos días, en los que ella era normal.

Hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su dormitorio:

Cheshire: ¿Alice, puedo pasar?

Alice: adelante.

Cheshire: veo que aún no te duermes.

Alice: ¿y qué haces aquí?

Pero antes de responderle, Cheshire la empujo bruscamente asía la cama, lo cual hiso enfurecer a Alice, pero su enojo rápidamente se convirtió en horror, ya que a Cheshire lo atravesó una flecha en el hombro derecho, y poco después una explosión los envolvió a ambos.

Alice se despertó poco a poco, la cabeza le dolía, intento moverse pero no pudo, ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con cadenas, comenzó a forcejear hasta que la voz de un hombre, la distrajo.

¿?: Veo que al fin despiertas.

Alice: ¿quién demonios eres tú?

¿?: He tenido infinidad de nombres, pero creo que para ti seré DARKNESS.

Un calosfrió, recorrió toda la espalda de Alice. Frente a ella, sentado en una de las sillas del sombrerero, estaba un hombre no parecías mayor de 22 años, pero su cabello era del de un hombre de 69 años, blanco y muy pálido, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, algunas parecían muy resientes, ya que parecían reciente mente suturadas, e incluso supuraban sangre, avía una marca negra que se extendía desde sus orejas, hasta el borde de sus labios, que parecía tener la forma de una sonrisa, la cual le recordó a Cheshire:

Alice: ¿Dónde está Cheshire? (le pregunto con cierta ira en su tono de voz).

Darkness: no tengo, la más mínima idea de lo que sucedió, con ese maldito gato, pero creo que murió.

Alice: maldito seas.

Darkness: suéltenla y denle la Vorpal blade.

Alice: ¿qué demonios intentas hacer?

Darkness: ya que tú eres, la protectora del país de las maravillas, y del mundo real, quiero ver tu fuerza.

Alice se paro decidida a acabar con él, y con un ágil movimiento convirtiéndose en un enjambré de mariposas se acerco rápida y decidida, y concentro toda su fuerza en un solo golpe, que el destello de la vorpal blade, se torno a rojo, de la furia con la que lo ataco.

Pero su furia se convirtió en asombro, al ver que con su mano tomo la vorpal blade, apenas le avía cortado su mano, ya que unas cuantas gotas de sangre se derramaron al piso, Alice continuo forcejeando, intentando lastimarlo para que la soltara, pero en cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, asiendo que Alice vomitara sangre, al caer arrodillada sosteniéndose el estomago por el dolor, el cual no tuvo tiempo de sentir, ya que Darkness la tomo del cabello y con la rodilla le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz.

Alice cayó al suelo en shock, el dolor que sentía era agudo, parecía que la golpearon con un bloqué de acero, Darkness la tomo de su cabello y la levantó ala fuerza, parándola para después darle un fuerte cabezazo, asiendo que sangrara de la frente, volvió a caer al suelo y esta vez la tomo de las piernas para estrellarla contra un muro.

Alice ya no sentía nada, apenas reconoció la fría sensación de la sangre, que brotaba a montones de su cuerpo, Darkness la levanto nuevamente, solo que esta vez la sujeto de un brazo, comenzó a presionar su muñeca tan fuerte que un crujido, activo la neurona del dolor de Alice, y un grito escapo de sus labios.

Darkness formo un puño, y un fuerte golpe en su estomago la hiso soltar todas sus armas, dejándolas caer en el suelo, Alice estaba llorando, quería que parara de golpearla, y las risas de los soldados vestidos de negro, y sus rostros pálidos como si estuvieran muertos, todo era horrible quería que terminara, hasta que Darkness la sujeto del cuello y la levanto estrellándola contra el muro de atrás, para después la vorpal blade apareciera en su mano.

Alice sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder, y a duras penas y en un susurro dijo:

Alice: Perdóname… Cheshire…

Y luego sintió la hoja de la Vorpal blade en su pecho, no sintió nada, y supuso que era el fin, miro como el morinillo de pimienta, el paraguas, el caballito de juguete, el cañón tetera, y la bomba de relojería se prendieran en llamas, volviéndose solamente cenizas y desapareciendo con el viento.

Alice soltó otras pequeñas lágrimas, por sus juguetes perdidos, luego Darkness retiro la vorpal blade de su pecho, y dejo a Alice caer al suelo, con la última fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba a Alice, miro como Darkness rompía la vorpal blade delante de ella y dejaba caer los fragmentos delante de ella, Alice lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que la muerte la recibiera en sus brazos…

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: en la parte de mi fic, en la que se dice; "con la última fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba a Alice", es la barra de magia en el juego American McGee's Alice.


	5. CAPITULO 5: JAMAS TE ABANDONAREMOS

CAPITULO 5: JAMAS TE ABANDONAREMOS.

Alice: "¿será un sueño, o en verdad estaré muerta?".

Pensó Alice, lo que recordó, como Darkness la abandono en las ruinas del reinado del sombrerero para dejarla morir, luego que alguien la cargaba, recuerda que la desvistieron y vendaron y de ahí…

Alice abrió los ojos, y dé repente se encontraba recostada sobre una gran cama con sabanas rojas, almohadas rosas y rojas, las cortinas le impedían ver bien en donde estaba.

Alice: ¿en donde estaré?

Se pregunto en voz alta, hasta que una voz la hiso creer que en verdad avía muerto.

Cheshire: veo que ya despertaste. (Quitando una cortina para verla)

Alice: ¡Cheshire, eres tú, estás vivo! (le dijo ella, intentando pararse para abrazarlo, pero un agudo dolor se lo impidió)

Cheshire: tranquila, esas heridas son muy graves, no te esfuerces mucho.

Cheshire se sentó a su lado, y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, Alice lo miro y se dio cuenta del vendaje en su hombro derecho, ella se apoyo sobre la herida con mucho cuidado, y dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos:

Cheshire: ¿te duele mucho Alice, voy a traer ayuda?

Alice: lo siento, por mi culpa te hirieron, lo lamento Cheshire.

Cheshire: no fue tu culpa, lo hice por que fue mi decisión.

Alice lo miro halos ojos, y Cheshire se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

Cheshire: ¿tengo una pregunta que acerté?

Alice: ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

Cheshire: te gustaría, ser mi novia.

Al ice: ah… yo… no sé qué decir.

Cheshire: no te estreses demasiado.

Alice: simplemente no se me ocurre que decir.

Cheshire: que tal, si quiero ser tu novia.

Alice: si, quiero ser tu novia.

Los dos se miraron halos ojos, y después Cheshire se acerco lentamente a Alice, ella sabía bien lo que venía y rápidamente junto sus labios con los de Cheshire, en algo parecido a un beso.

Cheshire: ¿y a eso como lo llamas?

Alice: lo siento, pero creo que acabo de tener, mi primer beso.

Cheshire: ¿Qué dijiste?

Alice: no dije nada.

Cheshire: descuida, entonces también será mi primer beso.

Luego Cheshire ayudó a Alice a recostarse nuevamente en la cama, y el decidió descansar un rato con ella, solamente que Cheshire sobre las sabanas, y Alice debajo de ellas.

Cheshire: casi lo olvido, tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Cheshire rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Alice sorprendida. Unos minutos después Cheshire volvió a entrar:

Cheshire: bueno lista, para conocer a alguien.

Alice: ¿y a quién, debo conocer?

Cheshire: adelante.

Alice quedo en estado de shock, al ver quien entro en la habitación, era Lizzie no lo creía, era ella, Alice logro sentarse sola, quería pararse para poder abrazarla, pero el dolor se lo impidió, pero Lizzie rápidamente corrió a abrazarla.

Alice: ¡Lizzie eres tú, no puede ser cierto!

Lizzie: si lo es, hermanita, aquí estoy, jamás me fui, y jamás lo haré.

Alice: te amo Lizzie, perdóname por no ayudarte, perdóname…

Lizzie: no Alice, jamás te culpes por lo del incendio, eso nunca fue tu culpa, créeme que papa y mamá nunca te culparon por el incendio.

Luego las lágrimas les impidieron seguir hablando, y simplemente estuvieron llorando, se mantuvieron abrazadas, como si la otra fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, Cheshire decido darles algo de privacidad, y se fue de la habitación, Lizzie se recostó al lado de Alice, y comenzaron ha hablar.

Alice: ¿dime Lizzie, porque jamás me buscaste?

Lizzie: cuando desperté, fue en esta misma habitación, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, solamente recordaba el incendio y a ese maldito de Bumpy, y después ese sujetó con apariencia de gato, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Alice: Cheshire.

Lizzie: si el, Cheshire, me explico todo lo que avía pasado y lo que avía hecho, mientras fui la reina roja, y creí que me odiabas, el siempre me dijo lo contrario, pero no le creí, hasta ahora.

Alice: bueno ahora seremos una familia.

Lizzie: ahora siempre seremos una familia.

Alice: cambiando de tema, sabes en la situación que estamos, verdad.

Lizzie: por supuesto, me imagino que Darkness te hiso esto.

Alice: es más fuerte de lo que pensé, mis armas no le hicieron nada, apenas pude hacerle un rasguño sin contar que las destruyo todas.

Lizzie: a e sección de las nuevas que te regalaron.

Alice: no destruyo las otras.

Lizzie: creo que no sabía, que tenías más.

Alice: bueno, creo que es hora de que comience a entrenar. (Dijo Alice, al intentar pararse el mismo dolor evito que se parara.)

Lizzie: no, tu no vas a hacer nada, solamente vas a descansar.

Alice: ¿pero?

Lizzie: ¡nada de peros, a descansar y acabo la historia!

Alice: "ya había olvidado, lo mucho que actuabas como mama"

Ya de noche, Alice se encontraba despierta en su cama, pensando en el buen día que avía tenido, el mejor de su vida, pensó ella, su hermana no murió se mantuvo escondida en el país de las maravillas, y que Cheshire…

Alice se sonrojo, y ligeramente comenzó a tocar sus labios, ahora era novia de Cheshire, no sabía que pensar ni cómo actuar, nunca fue novia de nadie, y aquel beso, que aunque torpe, fue su primer beso.

Alice: "¿A dónde se abra metido ese gato?"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, al oír que tocaban a la puerta:

Alice: ¿Quién es?

Cheshire: soy yo Alice, puedo pasar.

Alice: adelante Cheshire.

Cheshire entro, vestido con una piyama, que constaba de una camisa blanca y un buzo gris.

Alice: ¿y esa pijama?

Cheshire: tu hermana me obligo a ponérmela.

Alice: así es ella, y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cheshire: me preguntaba… si…

Alice: me gustaría dormir contigo.

Cheshire: si, creo (con un ligero, torno carmesí)

Alice: si me gustaría.

Cheshire se recostó a su lado y se giro para poder abrazar a Alice, con mucha delicadeza y cuidado para no lastimarla, y Alice simplemente correspondió al gesto.

Alice: "tal vez, esta noche si pueda tener una noche buena de sueño"

Y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: no hay nota.


	6. CAPITULO 6: NECESITAMOS MAS AYUDA

CAPITULO 6: NECESITAMOS MAS AYUDA.

Avían pasado ya 3 meses, desde el segundo ataque de Darkness, y Alice ya se encontraba casi recuperada. Durante su recuperación, a escondidas, estuvo practicando con Cheshire a manejar la Clayton vorpal y todas las otras armas, lo cual retraso un poco la recuperación de Alice.

Alice le dijo de su reciente relación con Cheshire, lo cual hiso que Cheshire tuviera que escapar del ejecutor y la furia de Lizzie, después de que Cheshire escapara asía la habitación de Alice, para poder protegerse del ejecutor y Lizzie mas tarde, después de unos cuantos gritos, y una conversación, Cheshire entro a la familia Liddell en parte hasta que los dos contrajeran matrimonio.

Así paso toda la mañana, hasta que un visitante indeseado, llegó al castillo en la tarde, era Darkness, todos salieron rápidamente a encontrarse con él, incluso Alice.

Darkness: hola Alice, veo que aun estas viva.

Alice: ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, maldito engendró?

Darkness: así de simple, ya me canse de estos juegos inútiles, el país de las maravillas está siendo destruido muy rápido y mi único obstáculo eres tú y tus malditos amigos.

Alice: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Darkness. Mi ejército contra el tuyo, un duelo a muerte, por este y el mundo real.

Alice: me parece bien, ¿Cuáles son las reglas del combate?

Darkness: tus las pones.

Alice: cuando termine el año, una semana después nos enfrentaremos, tú decides el campo de batalla, las armas las que sean, dejaras de atacar el país de las maravillas, y no atacaras mas a los habitantes del país de las maravillas, sin e secciones.

Darkness: está bien, ha, por cierto el primer día de la última semana, antes de la guerra, te invito a una cena elegante, para compensarte la golpiza que te di.

Alice: gracias, iré con gusto, acompañada o sola.

Darkness: sola, un carruaje te recogerá a las 7:30, bueno creo que eso es todo, adiós Alice, por ahora.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver lo que el futuro les deparaba y sobre todo a Alice. Todos comenzaron a entrenar más duro, comenzaron a crear más armas para los nuevos soldados que llegaban cada día, el sombrerero, la liebre de marzo y el lirón, avía comenzado a trabajar en un proyecto secreto, el grifo se avía dirigido a la montaña del viento eterno a un entrenamiento secreto, el conejo blanco y la duquesa se encargaron de la preparación de la comida, la oruga se ocupo de crear las estrategias de combate, el carpintero y el almirante se ocuparon de reconstruir el bote del almirante y modificarlo.

Una semana después, de la visita de Darkness y la guerra que se acercaba, Alice se encontraba de pie en el balcón de su cuarto, asiendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, contemplar el paisaje y las estrellas, hasta que un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Cheshire que traía una bandeja con, un plato de sopa, un trozo de pan, jugo de naranja, y un pedazo de pastel como postre.

Cheshire: perdona que entrara así, pero te traje algo de comer.

Alice: oh gracias, no me di cuenta que ya era hora de cenar.

Cheshire: ¿no te diste cuenta, o no querías cenar?

Alice: no quería cenar, estoy nerviosa por la batalla que me espera.

Cheshire: recuerda que nosotros estaremos a tu lado en ese momento. (Depositando un suave beso en su frente)

Alice: gracias Cheshire, ¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?

Cheshire: claro que sí, bueno también me gustaría que hablaras con tu hermana.

Alice: ¿sobre qué?

Cheshire: bueno creo que se entero de que somos novios, y de que dormimos juntos, así que mientras estuve en la biblioteca, ella se me acerco y me dijo que si… como lo digo sin sonar como un pervertido…

Entonces en ese momento, Cheshire se acerco a la oreja de Alice, y le susurro algo que hiso que Alice se pusiera tan roja como un tomate o más.

Alice: yo… hablare con ella.

Cuando Cheshire se fue de la habitación, Alice comenzó comer para que después el mismo tono carmesí la invadiese.

Alice: "hacer el amor"

Pensó ella mientras, le daba una mordida al pedazo de pan en su bandeja, hasta que nuevamente oyó la puerta sonar, solo que esta vez era Lizzie:

Alice: adelante.

Lizzie: hola Alice, que haces.

Alice: nada, aquí cenando.

Lizzie: tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante.

Alice: ¿Qué es?

Lizzie: mientras exploraba este castillo, encontré algo increíble, tienes que venir a verlo.

Alice suspiro, termino de comer y dejo que Lizzie la guiara, no se imaginaba que este castillo fuera tan grande, caminaron como una hora y media, hasta que por fin llegaron a una mazmorra.

Alice: ¿Qué demonios quieres mostrarme Lizzie?

Lizzie: aquí esta, míralo.

Y en una enorme jaula, una bestia con alas se encontraba aprisionada, parecía dormida, hasta que un rugido le hiso saber que estaba despierta.

Alice: Jabberwock, estás vivo, maldito ahora si acabare contigo.

Lizzie: ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, de donde lo conoces Alice?

¿?: Alice… tú eres… ¡la que asesino a mi hermano!

Dijo la vestía rompiendo la jaula, y extendiendo sus alas demostrando su cuerpo desfigurado, y su fuerza bruta.

Alice: esta vez si te voy a eliminar, vestía.

Lizzie: ¡Alice, ten cuidado!

Pero de repente la bestia se inclino ante Alice, y le dijo:

¿?: Seré su fiel sirviente, mi señora.

Alice: ¿Qué te sucede, si hace un año querías asesinarme?

¿?: No, ese fue mi hermano, el se sacrifico para mantenerme con vida, y me dijo que protegiera, y cuidara, al que lo asesine, ya que el tendría pruebas muy difíciles por delante.

Alice: tu hermano era el Jabberwock.

¿?: Si, sus deseos serán mis órdenes, mi señora.

Alice lo miro con extrañeza, y lentamente se acerco colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, y acariciándolo como si fuera una mascota.

Alice: ¿entonces, si tú eres el hermano del Jabberwock, cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Mi nombre es Fablistanon.

Alice: el mío es Alice Liddell, un gusto en conocerte.

Fablistanon: el gusto es todo mío.

Alice le sonrió, y los tres salieron del castillo, la duquesa le preparo un gran festín de huesos y amapolas, ya que eso pidió Fablistanon. Como Alice y Lizzie cabalgaron en el, las dos se bañaron en especial Lizzie.

Alice volvió a su habitación, y encontró ya dormido a Cheshire, era ya muy tarde, con mucho cuidado ella se recostó sobre su pecho y se quedo dormida.

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: la montaña del viento eterno, es inspirado en el monte Everest y el escenario de la película de van hellsing donde se enfrentan a dracula en su castillo.

Fablistanon es otro nombre, por el cual se le conoce al Jabberwock.

Las amapolas, son unas plantas que se necesitan para crear una poción para encogerte, en el American McGee's Alice.


	7. CAPITULO 7: ESPERANZA Y FORTALEZA

CAPITULO 7: ESPERANZA Y FORTALEZA.

(¡Advertencia! Este capítulo contiene LEMON, Y ES CASI UN SONGFIC, si no te gusta el lemon y has leído esta historia, espera el siguiente capítulo, si no es así disfrutar)

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses, y solo asía falta una semana para que aquel día, en que el destino de los dos mundos se pusiera en juego.

Alice avía tomado un baño caliente, ella se estaba preparando para la cena que Darkness le avía invitado, miro un reloj en su tocador y se dio cuenta de que en menos de una hora la vendrían a recoger, la puerta comenzó a sonar, era Lizzie que venía a ayudarla a prepararse para la cena:

Lizzie: que te parece este vestido Alice, creo que te puede quedar.

Alice: es hermoso.

Lizzie: vamos a ponértelo.

Después de un rato de estar forcejeando, y ajustando el vestido, por fin pudo ponérselo.

Alice se paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, y se asombro al ver cómo le quedaba, ese hermoso vestido azul cielo, unos moños azules que adornaban la parte baja de su vestido, y las joyas que Lizzie le prestó fue lo que dio el jaque y mate, se miraba preciosa que dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta, Alice y Lizzie salieron caminando asía la entrada del castillo, a esperar el carruaje que la iba a traer, y en la entraba encontró a Cheshire, que parecía estar algo molesto:

Alice: hola Cheshire…

Cheshire: ¿en verdad planeas ir?

Alice: si.

Cheshire suspiro, y se acerco a ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios, para después colocar una rosa de un pálido color azul en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Cheshire: ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Alice: no te preocupes tanto, vendré antes de las nueve.

Dándole otro beso, hasta que el sonido de un carruaje acercándose los hiso separarse, el carruaje era negro, muy simple, impulsado por dos caballos transilvanos, un hombre, el jinete de los caballos, les hiso una referencia y bajo para ayudar a subir a Alice, ella se despidió de todos y subió al carruaje.

Después de 20 minutos de viaje, por fin se detuvieron, Alice quedo impactada al ver el castillo en que vivía Darkness, más grande que el de Lizzie, fue escoltada por dos soldados así la sala principal donde ya asía Darkness contemplando la imagen de una mujer y una niña.

Alice: buenas noches.

Darkness: buenas noches, Alice.

Le dijo Darkness, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

Alice: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Darkness: mi difunta esposa y mi difunta hija.

Al oír eso, Alice quedo sorprendida, tuvo una hija y una esposa.

Darkness: ¿sucede algo?

Alice: no… nada…

Respondió Alice rápidamente, a la pregunta, era muy extraño, si el avía vivido por mucho tiempo siendo un monstruo, tal vez hubo una época en la que fue humano.

Darkness: por aquí Alice.

Guiándola asía el comedor, que era inmenso pensó Alice, se sentaron en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, Alice a la derecha y el al centro.

Darkness: como primer plato tenemos una ensalada de langosta, el segundo plato es un áspic de mariscos, el postre será una tarta fría de limón y todo acompañado por un deliciosos Château d'Yquem.

Alice: suena delicioso.

Darkness: espero que sea de tu gusto.

Mientras que por debajo de la mesa, Alice tenia empuñada la Clayton vorpal, y Darkness la auntan, esperando a ver en qué momento el otro lanzara algún golpe. Cuando la comida fue servida los dos se relajaron, y comieron en silencio, uno que otro gesto, y un movimiento de brindis, chocando las copas.

Al terminar de cenar, Alice le pregunto:

Alice: ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?

Darkness: adelante.

Alice: ¿Cómo murió tu esposa e hija?

Darkness: hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún era humano, me enamore de una joven granjera, hice todo lo posible por mostrarle que la amaba de verdad, cuando me dio una oportunidad la hice vivir en el cielo, sus deseos eran mis órdenes, le pedí matrimonio y me dio el regalo más hermoso que fue ser padre. Pero a mi familia no le gusto la idea, de que una campesina entrara a nuestra familia, así que la asesinaron. (Darkness a este punto se detuvo y quedo viendo fijamente su copa de vino)

Alice: ¿y qué sucedió después?

Darkness: después me di cuenta de que mi familia fue quien la asesino, ya que el asesino que contrataron me lo conto antes de hacerlo pedazos, y después masacré a toda mi familia, uno por uno los asesine sin piedad, después me capturaron y me ejecutaron, y el resto es historia.

Alice: ¿entonces porque destruyes el país de las maravillas, y porque quieres destruir el mundo real?

Darkness: es muy simple, una vez que domine los dos mundos, tendré suficiente poder para devolverles la vida a ambas y juntos seremos dueños de este mundo.

Alice: ¿alguna vez te preguntaste, si eso quieren ellas?

Darkness: ¿a qué te refieres?

Alice: no crees que ellas se sentirían mal, al saber que al devolverles la vida, tuvieron que perderse miles de vidas.

Darkness se quedo en silencio, y la habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo, hasta que un reloj comenzó a sonar marcando las nueve de la noche.

Alice: ya es hora de que me valla.

Darkness: bueno, ojala hallas pasado una velada encantadora.

Alice: muchas gracias por la velada, la pasa muy bien.

Darkness: sabes muy bien que la próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el campo de batalla.

Alice: lo sé.

Darkness: bueno, adiós Alice, por ahora.

Alice: adiós Darkness, por ahora.

Alice se subió al carruaje, y Darkness observo como el carruaje en donde iba Alice desapareció en medio de la oscuridad. Darkness volvió a entrar a su castillo, y se paro enfrente al retrato de su esposa e hija, mantuvo su cabeza abajo, y cuando la levanto dos lagrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Cuando Alice llego al castillo, se sorprendió bastante al ver una enorme fiesta, avía dulces, bebidas, comida, música y karaoke. Logro ver al sombrerero bailando de una forma muy chistosa, a el almirante compitiendo contra el grifo en un concurso de tragos, la oruga se estaba enfrentando a una pequeña niña en un concurso de ajedrez, y lo que más risa le dio, fue que la niña le iba ganando, al carpintero intentando enamorar a una chica, hasta que una voz gritándole la distrajo:

Lizzie: ¡Alice, por aquí, Alice!

Alice: ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Lizzie: ¡ya solo queda una semana, antes de la guerra, así que hicimos una gran fiesta!

Alice: ¡buena idea, y en donde esta Cheshire!

Lizzie: ¡esta en tu habitación, se puso de muy mal humor después de que te fuiste!

Alice: ¡te puedo pedir un favor!

Lizzie: ¡cualquier cosa!

Alice: ¡puedes cantar Eyes on Fire!

Lizzie la miro fijamente halos ojos, y noto un color carmesí en sus mejillas, ella simplemente asintió y miro a Alice salir corriendo asía el castillo. Cheshire se encontraba sentado en el balcón del cuarto de Alice, contemplando las estrellas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, llamo su atención, era Alice que avía llegado, Cheshire no se movió de su lugar para abrazarla, pero si la saludo:

Cheshire: buenas noches, Alice.

Alice: buenas noches Cheshire, ¿estás enojado conmigo porque fui a cenar con Darkness?

Cheshire: no, sabes que yo no podría enojarme contigo. (Dándole un fuerte abrazo, y depositando un suave beso en sus labios)

Hasta que de pronto, la música de la bando distrajo a Cheshire al ver a Lizzie que iba a cantar:

Cheshire: mira creo que Lizzie va a cantar algo, porque no vamos a verla.

Alice: no, yo le pedí que la cantara esa canción, porque quiero hacer algo especial esta noche.

Cheshire: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Alice lo beso otra vez, solamente que fue un beso mucho más apasionado:

Alice: recuéstate en la cama.

Cheshire hiso exactamente lo que le dijo Alice, y se recostó sobre la cama, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Alice comenzó a bailar:

AaaAaaAaaaa…

I'll seek you out,

Flay you alive

One more word and you won't survive

And I'm not scared of your stolen power

I see right through you any hour

Alice levanto los brazos juntos, unidos por sus manos, para luego bajarlos sensualmente por su cuerpo, tocando sus pechos para luego tocar sus caderas. Alice deslizó el cierre de su vestido, para luego lentamente deslizarlo por su cuerpo, dejando expuesto su hermoso cuerpo halos ojos de Cheshire, el no pudo evitar quedar asombrado por lo que veía, jamás avía visto algo tan hermoso, pensó él.

I won't soothe your pain

I won't ease your strain

You'll be waiting in vain

I got nothing for you to gainç

Alice se sonrojo un poco más, al ver la forma en que Cheshire se empeñaba en verla fijamente, Alice se apeno un poco pero continúo con lo que avía empezado. Esta vez hiso un movimiento circular de vientre, con sus manos alzadas en el aire, para luego volver hacerlo, pero con sus caderas, Cheshire quedo hipnotizado con el baile de Alice y no noto, cuando Alice comenzó a caminar asía el.

I'm taking it slow

Feeding my flame

Shuffling the cards of your game

And just in time

In the right place

Suddenly I will play my ace

Cuando Cheshire se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Alice, ella ya estaba encima de el, y con otro beso dieron principio a un acto de amor, que solo ellos sabían como comenzarlo y terminarlo.

I won't soothe your pain

I won't ease your strain

You'll be waiting in vain

I got nothing for you to gain

Cheshire la beso en los labios, para luego besar su cuello con gula, mientras que con sus manos se empeñaba en acariciar todo su cuerpo en especial sus pechos, logro remover el sostén de Alice dejando al descubierto sus senos, Cheshire se maravilló de la perfección de su cuerpo, si era cierto que Alice no era una súper dotada, pero tenía sus encantos y aquellos pequeños senos, fueron más que suficientes para Cheshire.

Eyes on fire

Your spine is ablaze

Felling any foe with my gaze

Cheshire poso ambas manos sobre aquellos pequeños senos, y comenzó a masajearlos ganándose algunos gemidos de Alice, una de las manos de Cheshire, libero uno de los pechos y comenzó a bajar asía la intimidad de Alice, introdujo su mano en su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar aquella zona tan intima, cuando separo sus labios de los de Alice, con suaves besos comenzó a bajar por su intimidad hasta llegar a aquella zona tan intimidad, después retiro su ropa interior y comenzó a introducir su lengua en aquella zona tan intima, separando los pétalos de aquella delicada flor, ganándose fuertes y apasionados gemidos de Alice.

And just in time

In the right place

Steadily emerging with grace

Cuando Alice se corrió, con un ligero grito, Cheshire no vaciló en probar aquella dulce esencia, se desvistió y se poso en la entrada de Alice, la voltio a ver para saber si quería continuar, y ella simplemente le respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, Cheshire suspiro sabía bien que lo que venía iba ser intenso, y con una ligera envestida introdujo su miembro dentro de Alice, Alice soltó algunas lagrimas, ella avía sido virgen hasta el día de hoy, y esta era la primera vez que sentía este tipo de cosas, jamás pensó que dolería tanto.

Felling any foe with my gaze Steadily emerging with grace Felling any foe with my gaze Steadily emerging with grace

Sus caderas comenzaron un movimiento constante, aunque la experiencia era dolorosa, por un momento, por un intimo momento se sintieron en el cielo, olvidando los problemas que ahora los rodeaban. Cuando por fin el acto de amor termino, Alice y Cheshire cayeron rendidos el uno junto al otro se voltearon a ver y Cheshire le dijo, en un susurro:

Cheshire: Alice, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Alice: si Cheshire, me casare contigo. (Mientras que de sus ojos rodaban otras pequeñas lagrimas).

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: la ensalada de langosta, el áspic de mariscos, y el postre de tarta fría de limón son platillos de la cocina francesa.

Château d'Yquem es un vino de origen ruso, sumamente caro.

Eyes on Fire es una canción del grupo BLUEFUNDATION.


	8. CAPITULO 8: LA GUERRA COMIENSA PARTE 1

CAPITULO 8: LA GUERRA COMIENSA (PARTE 1).

Los últimos días de paz pasaron aun más rápido, la batalla que decidiría el orden del mundo real y el país de la maravillas al fin avía llegado. Alice se encontraba en su habitación preparándose, solo le faltaba terminar de atar la cinta que iba en su vientre, los nervios la dominaban, no podía atar el lazo a su cintura, hasta que miro la Clayton vorpal y recordó que durante esa batalla no estaría sola, dio un suspiro de alivio y por fin pudo atar el lazo a su cintura, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, era de nuevo Lizzie:

Alice: adelante

Lizzie: hola Alice, veo que ya estas lista.

Alice noto una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, rojo y le dijo:

Alice: ¿y ese regalo?

Lizzie: oh, es para ti, supe que todos te dieron un regalo, y bueno yo también quería darte uno, ojala te guste, bueno aquí tienes.

Y Lizzie salió corriendo asía la entrada del castillo, a reunirse con los demás, cuando Alice lo abrió miro que era un espejo, pero después se dio cuenta de que era un escudo, el escudo espejo, así lo llamo Alice.

Mientras que afuera Cheshire y Lizzie estaban platicando:

Lizzie: ¿crees que este lista?

Cheshire: ella esta lista.

Y cuando menos esperaban, oyeron gruñir a Fablistanon y vieron a Alice montado sobre él, Alice simplemente le sonrió a Cheshire, y él le regresó la sonrisa a Alice. Cheshire se monto en el mismo caballo que iba Lizzie, y todos los demás comenzaron a marchar detrás de ellos. Los soldados que apoyaban a Alice, venían de todos los lugares del país de las maravillas, los locos de capirotce, los guardianes cartas, el ejecutor, las piezas de ajedrez, y varias creaturas más.

Después de un momento, llegaron asía una tierra desolada llamada, la tierra de las ilusiones, y del otro lado del campo vacio, vieron a un grupo de soldados vestidos de negros, y sus rostros pálidos como si estuvieran muertos, en su rostro una pálida sonrisa la adornaba, todos portando espadas, hachas arcos, cualquier arma para esta guerra.

De entre los soldados, un hombre montado en un gran caballo negro salió cabalgando, era Darkness, quien miro a Alice fijamente halos ojos, y le dijo:

Darkness: estas lista, Alice.

Alice: estoy lista, que comience la batalla.

Darkness: te equivocas Alice.

Alice: ¿a qué te refieres?

Darkness: tu escogiste el tiempo antes de esta encuentro, escogiste las armas, pero me distes la oportunidad de elegir el campo de batalla, y el que elijo es; ¡el mundo real!

Y con un fuerte grito sus ojos, cambiaron de un color rojo claro, a un rojo sangre y un portal se abrió en el cielo, para después segarlos a todos con una luz brillante.

EL MUNDO REAL.

Avía pasado un año desde el misterioso asesinato de bumpy, y la desaparición de Alice, todo londres avía estado sumergido en la intriga, desde que Alice fue culpada del asesinato de bumpy y que estaba prófuga:

Pris: ¿Dónde creen que pueda estar, Alice?

Hieronymous: más seguro está escapando, por el asesinato del pobre bumpy.

Cratchet: si, tanto que hiso ese buen hombre, y ella lo asesino a sangre fría.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una niña pequeña llamo la atención de todos al gritar: ¡es Alice, mira mami, es Alice!, y era verdad, todos quedaron atónitos al ver a Alice montada sobre una bestia, y de repente a un hombre, montado sobre un caballo negro que los tomo desprevenidos.

Alice se acerba rápidamente a Darkness, en el Fablistanon, y Darkness se acercaba igual en su caballo negro, y de repente con un rápido y ágil moviente, Darkness movió la auntan para intentar decapitar a Alice, y ella ágil mente, agachó la cabeza apenas cortando unas cuantas mechas de su cabello.

Alice tomo el yo-yo diabólico, y lo arrojo a modo de envolverlo en el cuello de Darkness, pero en cambio Darkness, tomo la cuerda del yo-yo, y comenzó a tirar de la cuerda, para dejar caer a Alice al duro suelo de londres, y en cambio Alice uso la pipa de dragón, y envolvió a Darkness en una bola de fuego, lo cual hiso que Darkness soltara la cuerda del yo-yo, y se aventara en caída libre del caballo, para que después el caballo se estrellara contra una torre, y cállese al duro suelo muriendo automáticamente.

Darkness ágil mente salto, de edificio en edificio, evitando una muerte segura, la gente comenzó a correr horrorizada, Darkness poca atención les prestó, y haciendo levitar una cerca de púas, la aventó asía Alice y Fablistanon, las cuales creyo alice que avian esquivado por completo:

Fablistanon: alice… creo que me dieron…

Alice, rápidamente noto que en la parte baja de su estomago, avia una de las barias de asero.

Alice: te duele mucho.

Fablistanon: algo, necesito que la retire.

Alice la tomo de un extremo, y con un fuerte tirón saco la punto de acero, asiendo que Fablistanon lanzara un fuerte rugido.

Alice: perdón te lastime.

Fablistanon: descuida estaré bien.

Alice: ¡cuidado!

Le grito Alice, al ver que una bola de fuego se dirigía asía ellos, y no solo una, si no varias comenzaron a llegar desde el muelle, y ágilmente Fablistanon comenzó a esquivarlas todas, Alice logro fijarse que desde el muelle, un gran barco de acero, que parecía haberse hundido las estaba lanzando. Pero logro divisar el barco del almirante, que ahora era gigante y acorazado, se dirigió así allí y con mucho cuidado de que los soldados de Darkness no la miraran, logró fijarse en lo que usaban como proyectil en las catapultas, dos soldados tomaban a una ruina viva la golpeaban con un martillo en la cabeza, los tomaban y los colocaban en donde deberían poner el proyectil, para después prenderles fuego y aventarlos como proyectiles.

Al llegar al barco se encontró con todos sus amigos, Cheshire y Lizzie se apresuraron en abrazarla:

Cheshire: que bueno, que estés bien.

Alice: descuida, donde está el almirante.

Cheshire: en el timón.

Alice: necesitó hablar con él.

Rápidamente Alice fue hasta la cabina principal, y hay encontró al almirante:

Almirante: ¿Qué sucede Alice?

Alice: Darkness también tiene un barco.

Almirante: no previnimos que tuviera un barco.

Alice: ¿abra alguna forma de hundirlo?

El almirante comenzó a caminar de arriba para abajo, pensado alguna forma de destruir el barco de Darkness, hasta que el grito del contra maestre llamo la atención de ambos:

Contramaestre: ¡un barco se aproxima, a estribor!

Era el barco de Darkness que se acercaba a gran velocidad, Alice y el almirante se sorprendieron bastante, el barco de Darkness iba demasiado rápido, venia con intensiones de estrellarse, contra la nave del almirante.

Alice: demonios, que vamos a hacer

Almirante: tengo una idea, pero necesito que todos abandonen la nave.

Alice: ¿Qué intentara hacer?

En ese momento, Alice miro directamente a los ojos del almirante, y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía planeado hacer:

Alice: ¡no lo abandonaré, almirante!

Almirante: olvídame Alice, solo seré un pequeño sacrificio, para poder salvar al país de las maravillas.

Alice: de acuerdo almirante, pero quiero que sepa, que jamás lo olvidare. (Le dijo Alice, mientras que de sus ojos, rodaban dos pequeñas lagrimas)

Alice rápidamente les aviso a todo lo que el almirante tenía planeado hacer, y rápidamente escaparon asía el muelle que ahora estaba destruido, y contemplaron al horizonte como los dos barcos chocaban y se hundían, en el frio mar de londres, y esa fue la última vez que Alice, miro a el almirante.

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

NOTA: no hay nota.


	9. CAPITULO 9: LA GUERRA COMIENSA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 9: LA GUERRA COMIENSA (PARTE 2).

Alice estaba llorando, pero fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para mantener el control, y no hacer un escándalo, necesitaba continuar luchando, sabía que destruido ese navío fantasma, debía enfrentarse ahora al ejercito en tierra.

Pero de un súbito impulso, Alice fue levantada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que vio que era Darkness, que ahora llevaba un par de alas de ángel, de color negro, en la espalda, su mirada era más terrorífica ahora, sus ojos era rojo sangre, muy fuertes, y su cuerpo expedía un olor a podredumbre, que demonios le estaba pasando, pensó Alice, y sin previo aviso, la soltó, con la esperanza de verla morir, Darkness no avía terminado ahí, se lanzo en picada asiendo atrás la auntan, para darle un golpe mortal a Alice, y acabar con todo esto de un solo golpe.

Y apenas antes de tocar, el suelo, un fuerte estruendo se oyó, Alice tenía cerrado fuertemente los ojos, creyó que este sería su fin, hasta que una voz la tranquilizo:

Grifo: estas bien, Alice.

Alice: grifo, muchas gracias por salvarme.

Grifo: todavía no me des las gracias, Darkness no ha muerto aun.

Cuando Alice voltio a ver al suelo, y miro a Darkness levantando vuelo así ella. En este punto se avía vuelto una competencia de agilidad, increíblemente el grifo podía volar, entre los edificios de londres, esquivando también los golpes de la auntan que Darkness se empeñaba en lanzarles.

Mientras que los demás, estaban ayudando a evacuar la ciudad, para que un vieran más muertes inocentes.

Alice rápidamente se volteo y con el rifle de cacería, comenzó a dispararle a Darkness, pero sus disparos fueron inútiles, ya que en cuanto jalaba del gatillo, Darkness esquivaba el disparo:

Alice: ¡maldición, no funciona!

Grifo: relájate, primero inhala y no dispares en donde esta Darkness, si no asía donde pueda aparecer.

Alice: de acuerdo.

Alice inhalo profundamente, apunto y espero a que Darkness usara su agilidad, para escapar del disparó, pero en cambio apunto asía donde avía aparecido, y esta vez sí aserto el disparo, dándole en el ala derecha, Darkness soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, y mientras caía, arrojo la auntan, cortándole el ala derecha del grifo, mientras caían, en picada, el grifo tomo a Alice con la cola, y la aventó asía arriba en donde Fablistanon la atrapo.

En cambio el grifo se arrojo en picada, y atrapo a Darkness con sus garras, para que ambos se estrellaran, Darkness tomo la auntan y la clavo con todas su fuerzas en el pecho del grifo;

Alice: ¡no, grifo!

Grifo: ¡descuida Alice, siempre vivire…!

Alice: ¡jamás te olvidare, siempre te veré en mis sueños!

Grifo: y… yo… igual…

Y el grifo y Darkness cayeron dentro del lugar, al único lugar que Alice tenia, el Rutledge Asylum.

Mientras que Alice entraba, nuevamente en las puertas de Asylum, Cheshire y Lizzie iban atravesando halos soldados de Darkness junto al valiente ejército del país de las maravillas, Lizzie ágil mente iba decapitando soldado tras soldado, mientras que Cheshire usando su tele transportación y una katana iba asiendo pedazos, a los fuertes caballeros negros y halos arqueros, sus pasos se asían más fuertes y rápidos asiendo retroceder al ejercito de Darkness.

Cheshire: ¿Dónde está Alice?

Lizzie: en un lugar, llamado Rutledge.

Cheshire: tenemos que apurarnos.

Alice estaba caminando por los fríos y húmedos pasillos, de aquel horrible lugar, donde estuvo encerrada durante, diez largos años, los malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, el incendio, la muerte de su familia, el abuso de los encargados y su enfermera, la muerte de sus amigos… y avía llegado al area de recreación, se imaginaba que todos los locos estarían aquí, y algunos intentarían hacer le daño, así que se preparo, y cuando entro no avía nadie e septo el cuerpo sin vida del grifo, Alice se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a llorar, lo abrazo por última vez y deposito, un suabe beso, sobre su cabeza y se despidió de él, para seguir caminando.

Noto un rastro de sangre en el suelo, era sangre fresca, debía ser de Darkness, la siguió hasta el ala de medicina, parecía que avía intentado curar pero no había hecho un buen trabajo, ya que todavía avía un rastro de sangre, pero no muy grande.

El rastro volvía al área de recreación, estaba cerca, cuando volvió entrar a la sala se encontró con que el cuerpo del grifo ya no estaba, en fracción de segundos, Alice cayó al suelo por un fuerte dolor en la espalda, le habían cortado la espalda, fue un corte a lo largo:

Darkness: hola Alice, ¿espero que no hallas creído que avía muerto, tan fácil mente?

Alice: es muy difícil matar a una cucaracha, y más difícil matar a alguien que ataca por la espalda.

Darkness: por favor Alice, no me ofendas así, de todos modos no puedo usar la auntan en un lugar como este, no sabría bien si estoy atacándote o estoy atacando un soporte del edifico.

Alice: con qué demonios me heriste.

Darkness: con una de las costillas, de ese maldito pájaro.

Alice: qué demonios le hiciste.

Darkness: le arranque dos pares de costillas, y luego las afile, descuida ya estaba muerto cuando se las arranque.

Alice: vas a pagar por cada vida que has arrebatado.

Darkness: ya lo veremos.

Darkness cerró los ojos, y volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad, Alice se puso en posición de batalla, levanto el escudo, pero fue inútil al recibir dos cortadas en la parte de atrás de sus piernas, asiendo que se arrodillara, para después recibir un corte en su hombro derecho y una apuñalada en el izquierdo.

Alice se desplomo en el suelo oyendo las carcajadas de Darkness, se apoyo en el escudo espejo y noto que atreves de este, todo se miraba gris, para después ver un punto rojo que se movía, era Darkness, y pudo comprender que el escudo espejo le mostraba lo que quería ver, en otras palabras, podía ver en la oscuridad.

Cuando Darkness se acerco para darle otro golpe, fue tomado por sorpresa al ver que Alice, rápidamente levanto el escudo, bloqueando su ataque, y cortándole la espalda, Darkness quedo asombrado, al ver que Alice no solamente avía devuelto el golpe, y así comenzó un duelo en las sombras, por cada golpe que recibía Alice, Darkness recibía dos, las cosas siguieron así por varios minutos, golpe tras golpe, corte tras corte, estaba matándolos lentamente.

Ambos llegaron al punto del cansancio extremo, ni Alice ni Darkness, podían lanzar ya otro golpe. Alice avía salido corriendo, bueno caminando lo más rápido que podía, y llego hasta su habitación, tomo la caja musical y activo el reloj para 20 minutos, se activara, continuo caminado oyendo atrás el sonido del acero contra la pared, y una voz que le reclamaba que no se fuera, Alice apresuro mas el paso, y llego al jardín donde se encontró con 50 o 60 soldados de Darkness, ella no tenía ni tiempo y mucho menos fuerza para vencerlos, así que en cuanto se proponían a atacar ella saco el collar egoísta, y lo activo los soldados quedaron viendo el collar fijamente, y cuando Alice lo tiro al suelo un soldado dijo; ese collar es mío, y otro sobre mi cadáver, y otro, con gusto lo haré.

Mientras los soldados se mataban el uno al otro, Alice se apresuro a subir al tejado, una vez que llego hay, uso la barita eléctrica y comenzó a lanzar rayos al cielo, asiendo señales para que alguien viniera.

Después de unos minutos de lanzar rayos, se recostó a esperar, hasta que oyó la voz de Darkness:

Darkness: creo que aquí acaba todo, Alice.

De repente el rugido de Fablistanon atrajo su atención, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Alice de usar el lanza arpones, dejándolo empalado en una pared, cuando Fablistanon se agacho para poder llevarse a Alice, un agudo dolor se lo impidió, era Darkness, que lo avía atravesado con la auntan.

Fablistanon, avía caído al suelo, estaba vomitando sangre, no podía levantarse, Alice uso el lanza arpones nueva mente, solamente que Darkness atrapo el arpón en aire:

Darkness: eso es, todo lo que tienes.

Alice simplemente le sonrió, y Fablistanon se envolvió así mismo con Alice entre sus brazos, para que primero el lanza arpones explotara y segundo el reloj roto, se activara, activando la caja musical.

Cheshire y Lizzie y todos los demás, ya estaban a punto de llegar cuando una fuerte explosión los detuvo, vieron como todo Rutledge se envolvía en llamas, volviendo escombros aquel enorme edificio.

TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

ACLARACIONES: el juego, los personajes y todo relacionado con el juego de ALICE MADNESS RETURNS NO ES MIO.

Nota: el escudo espejo, es inspirado en un artefacto de la leyenda de Zelda.


	10. CAPITULO FINAL: Y VIVIERON FELISES PARA

CAPITULO FINAL: Y VIVIERON FELISES PARA SIEMPRE.

Cheshire y Lizzie comenzaron a levantar los escombros, buscando a Alice y a Fablistanon, sabían que era inútil, avían demasiados escombros para que la hallaran, hasta que de repente una pila de escombros se levantó. Era Fablistanon y es sus brazos tenia a Alice, que parecía estar inconsciente, rápidamente Cheshire y Lizzie se dirigieron asía ellos, y Lizzie tomo en brazos Alice, rompiéndose en llanto, y colocando un beso en su frente, Cheshire solamente pudo vendar las heridas de las cuales salían sangre, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, y cerro fuerte mente sus ojos maldiciéndose por no haber estado hay para ayudarla, pero una suave mano acaricio su mejilla, tranquilizándolo:

Alice: tranquilo Cheshire, voy a estar bien.

Cheshire solamente, tomo su mano con más fuerza, y deposito un beso sobre su palma.

Pero su momento fue interrumpido, cuando una pila de escombros comenzó a levantarse, era Darkness, Cheshire y Lizzie se colocaron en posición de ataque, y antes de hacer un movimiento la voz de Alice los detuvo:

Alice: tranquilos, ya todo termino.

Cheshire y Lizzie no entendían, porque no lo acababan, hasta que notaron a Darkness caer al piso, Alice logro pararse y camino asía donde estaba Darkness, se sentó a su lado, y tomo su cabeza para recostarlo sobre sus piernas.

Alice: ya todo termino.

Darkness: así… es… todo término…

Alice: ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Darkness: no lo sé… pero creo que ahora… me tengo que ir…

Alice: ¿crees que si vuelves, podremos ser amigos?

Darkness: si, creo que pudiéramos… ser amigos…

Alice: ¿y a donde iras?

Darkness: tampoco se eso… pero me gustaría… poder verlas una vez… mas… pero yo… no puedo ir… a donde… ellas están…

Alice: ¿Quién sabe Darkness, que tal que si puedas?

Darkness: a dios… Alice… cuídate mucho…

Alice: adiós… Darkness siempre te recordare…

Y con una suave y pequeña sonrisa Darkness cerró los ojos, para jamás volver abrirlos. Alice dejo caer una pequeña lágrima, sobre el rostro de Darkness, de repente una luz blanca comenzó a rodear a Alice y Darkness y después a todo londres.

Cuando Alice abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo, en el país de las maravillas, y a su lado estaba Cheshire, Lizzie y el resto de sus amigos, Alice noto que todos estaban dormidos, se acurruco al lado de Cheshire y pensó:

Alice: "Darkness, donde quieras que estés, se que serás feliz, porque yo ahora lo soy".

EPILOGO:

Alice y Cheshire se casaron, un año después, y fueron los orgullosos padres, de 3 hermosos hijos, dos niñas y un niño, de nombre; Alisen la mayor, Clerran su hijo varón, y la más pequeña Nina. Mientras que en londres, el nombre de Alice desapareció de la lista de asesinos y enfermos mentales de londres, y ahora es conocida como la protectora del país de las maravillas, y en conmemoración por sus a sañas, construyeron una estatua de ella, y en esa estatua se grabaron las palabras:

"en honor a Alice Liddell, siempre una guerrera, siempre una soñadora"

THE END…


End file.
